1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arrangement for attaching a belt to a reel of a safety belt reeling mechanism, including a shaft, a reel arranged coaxially to the shaft and a belt attached to the reel and forming a closed loop at its end.
2. Description of Related Art
One such belt attachment is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,385,736. In this arrangement, the loop of the belt is pushed over the shaft and a clamping member is mounted on this arrangement which presses the loop against the shaft. The belt passes to the outside through a slot in the clamping member and through a slot in the reel and is wound onto the reel.
A further belt attachment is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,119,281. In this belt attachment no separate shaft is provided. Clamping elements which firmly clamp the belt relative to the reel again serve for the attachment of the belt to the reel.
Finally, a belt attachment is known from the European patent 0 620 141 B1 in which the belt is held against the reel by surface pressure.